My World is Falling
by Mistress Vanya
Summary: Venezuela selalu mencintai England. Ia selalu menatap pemuda bermata hijau itu dari kejauhan. Meskipun ia tidak tahu apakah England menyadarinya atau tidak, ia tetap melakukannya. Dan ketika ia melihat England dan America berciuman dengan mesra, saat itu juga dunianya runtuh. VeneXUK Friendship , slight USUK. R&R Please ! No flame, sorry.


Sekedar selingan sambil menulis lanjutan Heaven Knows dan Once More (Saint Seiya Fandom). Yah, saya berusaha untuk segera meng-update secepatnya. Tapi, tolong pembaca semua bersabar, ya, karena kedua cerita tersebut jadi Hiatus. Saya akan segera meng-update segera setelah selesai. Fic ini hanya sekedar untuk penyegar aja, ok ? Tolong jangan benci Nade, ya.

Disclaimer : Hetalia Axis Power bukan milik saya.

Rate : T

Pairing : USUK, slight UKVene

Genre : Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Romance

Summary : Venezuela selalu mencintai England. Ia selalu menatap pemuda bermata hijau itu dari kejauhan. Meskipun ia tidak tahu apakah England menyadarinya atau tidak, ia tetap melakukannya. Dan ketika ia melihat England dan America berciuman dengan mesra, saat itu juga dunianya runtuh.

-OooOooO-

_Aku tak tahu sampai kapan aku bernafas_

_Aku tak tahu sampai aku melihat_

_Aku tak tahu sampai kapan aku bernyanyi_

_Namun satu hal yang pasti_

_Suaraku, pandangan mataku, helaan nafasku,_

_Kuserahkan hanya untukmu_

Aku melihatnya. Selalu. Aku selalu melihatnya dari kejauhan, dari balik benda-benda yang aku tahu bisa menutupi keberadaanku. Aku selalu mencintainya, dan bahagia hanya dengan melihat sosoknya meskipun aku tahu ia takkan pernah melihatku. Aku selalu menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh cinta, walau aku tahu ia takkan pernah menatapku dengan pandangan yang sama.

Semua mengenalnya sebagai orang ter-Tsundere yang pernah ada. Matanya yang berwarna hijau indah bak batu Zamrud itu bersinar. Alis tebalnya terkadang berkerut setiap kali ada sesuatu yang tidak ia setujui. Rambut pirangnya yang acak-acakan itu bergerak setiap kali ada angin lembut berhembus. Dan, satu hal yang mungkin kebanyakan orang lewatkan ialah rona merah halus yang terkadang muncul di wajahnya.

Mungkin, kalian bertanya-tanya, bagaimana aku bisa menggambarkannya dengan baik sebaik aku bercerita tentang diriku sendiri. Tapi, tak perlu kujelaskan panjang lebar pun, kurasa kalian sudah bisa mengerti. Jawabannya singkat, karena aku mencintainya, dan cinta itulah yang melahirkan sebuah keinginan dari dalam diriku untuk lebih tahu banyak hal tentang dirinya.

_Apakah kamu tak sadar ?_

_Bahwa mata ini mengikuti dirimu_

_Apakah kamu tak mendengar ?_

_Bahwa suara ini bernyanyi hanya untukmu_

Aku mencintainya. Mencintainya dengan sepenuh hatiku. Aku mencintai segalanya tentang dia. Rambutnya, wajahnya, pola pikirnya, senyumannya, hatinya, bahkan hal yang orang lain pikir aneh untuk dicintai, tetap kucintai meski ada dalam dirinya. Aku tak peduli orang mau berkata apa tentang rasa cinta yang berlebihan ini. Hanya ada satu hal yang pasti, cinta ini takkan hilang. Itu saja.

Aku juga tidak peduli orang berkata apa tentang dirinya. Aku tidak peduli orang berkata bahwa ia itu jutek, jaim, dan lain-lainnya. Yang aku tahu, ia begitu indah di mataku.

Apakah kalian menganggap aku jago menggombal ? Tidak, tidak, kalian salah. Kenapa kalian berpikir bahwa aku menggombal ? Itu karena kalian belum pernah merasakan cinta yang sesungguhnya. Kalau kalian merasakan cinta, kalian akan menyadari, betapa cinta itu indah apabila kita menghargai dan menjaga rasa memiliki terhadap cinta itu, dan betapa cinta itu begitu menyakitkan dan menusuk apabila kita ditinggalkan oleh cinta itu.

Dan ketika rasa cintaku terhadap dirinya itu terlepas begitu saja dari tanganku, maka saat itu juga, duniaku runtuh.

-OooOooO-

_Apakah aku diciptakan untuk melihatmu dari balik tirai ?_

_Aku ingin terus hidup_

_Aku ingin terus bernyanyi_

_Aku ingin terus melihat_

_Meski aku tak tahu,_

_Apakah kau mengerti atau tidak_

Rapat telah selesai. Masing-masing Nation berdiri dari tempat duduk mereka, lalu bergegas meninggalkan ruangan rapat. Ingin segera kembali ke kamar hotel dan segera tidur. Mungkin karena topik dan bahasan rapat hari ini agak terlalu berat untuk diterima.

Aku merapikan berkas-berkas yang tadi digunakan untuk rapat, sambil sesekali mencuri pandang kearah pemuda pujaanku. Ia sedang berkumpul dengan teman-teman Allied-nya, seperti biasa. Aku sengaja berlama-lama berada di tempat itu agar ia bisa menyadari keberadaanku yang selalu setia memperhatikannya walau aku tak yakin ia dapat menyadarinya.

Satu kalimat saja yang ia ucapkan kepadaku, rasanya seperti ia sudah berbicara denganku selama berjam-jam. Seulas senyuman kecil yang ia berikan kepadaku rasanya seperti ia tersenyum hanya untukku. Itulah yang menjadi imajinasi seseorang yang sedang jatuh cinta. Begitu indah, dan begitu memabukkan.

Aku tak pernah berharap terlalu banyak. Karena aku yakin, jika manusia mengharapkan sesuatu terlalu berlebihan, hal itu malah tidak terjadi. Dan aku tidak mau itu. Meskipun begitu, aku tak dapat membohongi diriku sendiri, bahwa jauh di dalam lubuk hatiku, ada sebuah perasaan posesif kepadanya. Untuk memiliki dirinya seutuhnya, untuk mendapatkan seluruh cintanya hanya untuk diriku. Aku tak dapat berbohong. Sebab itulah yang memang kuinginkan.

_Aku ingin menyentuhmu_

_Aku ingin kau tersenyum padaku_

_Tidakkah kau mengerti ?_

Setelah hampir semua Nation meninggalkan ruangan rapat, barulah England beranjak meninggalkan kursinya, dan pergi keluar, sambil sesekali meregangkan tubuhnya. Ketika menangkap gerakan itu, aku langsung berdiri dan mengikutinya, sedikit berhati-hati agar tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan orang-orang, dan tentu saja, England sendiri.

Kuikuti ia dengan langkah yang pelan dan tak bersuara. Ia berjalan melalui koridor hotel yang sepi. Sial, aku merasa menjadi seorang _stalker_. Aku jadi malu sendiri. Bagaimana nanti bila England mengetahui kelakuanku ? Ah, aku tak berani membayangkan.

Karena rasa takut dan khawatir akan ketahuan, aku berhenti sejenak, lalu bersandar di dinding koridor. Kuletakkan tangan kananku di dada, merasakan degup jantung yang begitu keras dan ras panas yang mulai menyerbu pipi dan telingaku. England sudah berbelok, dan aku tak mendengar derap langkahnya di atas karpet lagi. Rasa takutku semakin hebat. Apakah ia menyadari keberadaanku ?

Kemudian, aku mendengar sebuah suara. Seperti suara orang berbincang-bincang. Aku melangkah mendekati sumber suara, namun tetap berhati-hati. Kutajamkan telingaku agar dapat kudengar percakapan itu lebih jelas.

Setelah beberapa saat, aku menyadari suara tersebut. England dan America. England, karena aku mengenali suaranya yang serak-serak basah. Sedangkan America, karena aku mampu menangkap _grammar_ bahasa Inggris-nya yang agak berantakan, dan nada suaranya.

"Iggy, kau lama sekali ! Aku sampai bosan menunggumu."

"Terserah aku mau datang kapan saja yang aku mau. Lagipula, kita tak menetapkan waktu untuk bertemu."

"Tapi Iggy, aku kan kangen~"

Sesuatu tercekat di kerongkonganku ketika mendengar nada suara America yang sedikit manja dan merayu itu. Tapi yang membuatku lebih kaget lagi bukanlah apa yang diucapkan America, namun reaksi England setelah itu.

"_*Sigh* _Ya, ya, ya. Dasar anak manja." Tawa kecil keluar dari bibir England.

Aku menelan ludah.

"Jadi, bukankah katanya kau mau memberiku hadiah ?"

"Tidak sabaran," tawa renyah itu keluar lagi, membuatku semakin merinding.

Yang terjadi berikutnya adalah hening. Aku mengusir jauh-jauh perasaan aneh yang mulai berkumpul di sela-sela tulang punggungku. Setelah hening itu berlanjut hingga beberapa saat, aku memutuskan untuk berpura-pura berjalan melewati mereka berdua, dan mengatakan bahwa aku sedang berjalan menuju kamarku. Karena memang kamarku berada di arah tersebut.

Maka aku berbelok, dan berjalan menuju koridor itu.

Dan aku benar-benar menyesal aku telah melakukannya.

_Duniaku runtuh, saat itu juga_

_Ketika dimulai era,_

_Dimana kau tak pernah bisa merasakan diriku,_

_Dan aku tak pernah bisa meraihmu_

England dan America, berdiri di koridor tersebut, berciuman dengan mesranya. Bibir mereka menyatu dengan tepat, dengan ritme yang teratur. Seolah-olah mereka adalah kumpulan jigsaw yang sudah dibuat dengan sedemikian rupa. Mereka terlihat begitu menikmati ciuman itu.

Aku tak mampu menahan rasa kaget dan terkejutku. Sekaligus rasa _shock_ dan sedih yang kini mulai berkumpul, dan meninjuku dengan sedemikian kuatnya hingga hatiku rusak dan hancur seperti kaca yang dipukul oleh palu. Hancur berkeping-keping.

Kedua kakiku mati rasa. Aku ingin pergi dari tempat itu, sebab aku tahu, apabila aku berada disana lebih lama, maka jiwaku juga akan hancur karena rasa sakit ini. Tapi aku tak mampu menggerakkan kakiku. Seluruh tubuhku kaku, mati rasa. Aku tak bisa lagi merasakan tangan dan kakiku.

Dan aku tetap berada di sana. Menghadapi pemandangan yang mana akan membekas di memori otakku selamanya, sebagai pemandangan paling menyakitkan yang pernah kulihat. Orang yang kucintai dengan sepenuh hati, berciuman dengan orang lain, yang bukan diriku. Meski aku tahu, bahwa aku tak akan mungkin menggantikan posisi America saat ini. Direngkuh dan dipeluk dengan erat olehnya.

Hingga akhirnya sebuah keinginan untuk pergi memaksa kedua kakiku untuk bergerak. Saat aku mulai dapat merasakan darah mengaliri pembuluh-pembuluh darah di seluruh tubuhku, aku langsung berlari, dan pergi. Pergi sejauh-jauhnya, ke tempat dimana tak akan ada seorang pun yang dapat melihatku. Aku ingi agar bumi menelanku, melenyapkan diriku dari dunia ini. Agar aku tak bisa lagi melihat wajahnya. Melihatnya hanya membuatku semakin sedih dan sakit.

Aku terus berlari, tak memperdulikan paru-paruku yang menjerit meminta suplai oksigen, atau telapak kakiku yang mulai nyeri karena aku berlari menggunakan _high heels_, atau kepalaku yang berdenyut-denyut. Aku hanya berlari, berlari, dan terus berlari. Hingga akhirnya kedua kakiku menyerah, dan aku terjatuh di atas rerumputan di belakang hotel. Kubenamkan wajahku dengan kedua telapak tangan yang tergores ujung rumput yang tajam, lalu menangis.

Menangis sekeras-kerasnya, membuang racun dan rasa sakit itu melalui air mata.

_Aku harus pergi_

_Aku tak mau rasa sakit ini_

_Terlalu kuat, terlalu menusuk_

_Aku ingin mati,_

_Aku ingin mendapatkan kebebasan yang abadi_

_Kebebasan dari rasa sakit ini_

-OooOooO-

England's POV

Ah, dasar Alfred. Ia benar-benar membuatku kehabisan nafas akibat ciumannya tadi. Ia memang seorang _expert_ kalau itu dalam urusan cium-mencium ataupun urusan di atas ranjang. Walaupun bukan berarti aku bukan seorang _expert_, sih. Kalau saja tadi Japan dan Germany tidak memanggilnya untuk berdiskusi tentang suatu hal (yang mana aku sama sekali tak ingin ikut campur, karena aku sudah ada firasat tentang hal yang ingin mereka diskusikan itu), mungkin ia sudah menarikku keatas ranjang.

Tadinya aku berniat untuk kembali ke kamar dan tidur setelah kepergian Alfred. Namun, entah kenapa kakiku melangkah menuju taman di belakang hotel. Aku tak menolaknya, karena aku tahu bahwa taman di belakang hotel sangat rindang dan banyak pohon. Terlebih lagi, rumputnya tebal dan empuk untuk diduduki.

Aku melihat sekeliling, menikmati hembusan angin sejuk yang menerpa wajah dan rambutku.

Hingga aku mendengar suara tangisan seseorang.

Kuikuti asal suara itu, dan kulihat sosok yang tak asing bagiku. Rambut cokelat gelap yang ikal panjang, dengan jepit rambut kupu-kupu. Kemudian jas berwarna hitam gelap yang rapi dengan celana panjang. Hanya ada satu perempuan yang akan berpakaian seperti itu di rapat. Nation perempuan lainnya pasti menggunakan jas dengan rok atau blus manis dengan rok.

Venezuela.

Aku mengenali gadis itu. Ia masih muda, namun tingkah laku dan gaya berbicaranya sudah seperti seorang wanita dewasa. Ia juga jutek, dan sangat, sangat jaga imej. Meskipun begitu otaknya cerdas dan ia cepat bertindak. Kuakui, Venezuela gadis yang sangat menarik. Cantik, pintar, dan berbakat. Namun ia terlalu tertutup dengan orang lain. Bahkan, dengan mantan pemiliknya, Spain, ia tidak begitu terbuka.

Tapi, kini aku melihatnya tak jauh dariku. Menangis terisak-isak. Sungguh, itu merupakan pemandangan yang sangat jarang untuk dilihat.

Awalnya, aku ingin memotret Venezuela yang sedang menangis. Namun aku mengurungkan keinginan itu. Aku tidak tega melihatnya. Orang yang biasanya dingin dan cuek, bila menangis itu berarti ada sesuatu yang menyakiti hatinya hingga ia benar-benar terluka.

Aku mendekatinya, membuang semua penampilan Tsundere yang biasa kukenakan di depan umum. Aku ingin menghiburnya, mengetahui apa yang menjadi masalahnya. Dan kalau bisa, menghapus air matanya. Begini-begini, aku paling tidak tahan kalau ada orang yang menangis.

Kusentuh bahunya lembut.

"Venezuela ?"

-OooOooO-

_Tapi kau datang, dan tersenyum_

_Matamu menatap lurus mataku_

_Kau tersenyum, kau menyentuhku dengan tangan itu_

Venezuela's POV

Aku merasakan sebuah tangan menyentuh bahuku. Tangan itu begitu hangat, dan rasa hangat itu menyebar ke seluruh tubuhku. Aku membalikkan tubuhku, dan mataku melebar ketika melihat bahwa yang menyentuh bahuku adalah England, orang yang paling kucintai, sekaligus orang yang tak ingin kulihat lagi.

"E-England ?" tanyaku dengan suara serak. Aku dapat merasakan rona merah muncul di pipiku.

"Kamu kenapa, Venezuela ?" ia bertanya kepadaku dengan suara khawatir.

Kupalingkan wajahku sambil mengelap sisa air mata di pipiku dengan sebelah mata. "Tidak apa-apa."

Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Tapi kau menangis. Pasti ada sesuatu. Karena orang seperti Venezuela bukanlah tipe orang yang mudah menangis." England duduk di sampingku, dan memeluk kedua kakiknya, masih menatapku dengan pandangan khawatir itu

"Ini bukan hal yang pantas untuk dipikirkan oleh orang seperti England." Ujarku pelan. Aku tak ingin ia tahu bahwa sumber dari tangisanku ini adalah dirinya.

"Kenapa ?" raut wajahnya mengatakan bahwa ia semakin heran sekaligus semakin khawatir.

"Karena ini masalah perasaan perempuan." Ujarku pelan. Aku malu dengan kata-kataku sendiri. Terlalu…sinetron.

England terdiam sejenak. Ia menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap langit yang berwarna biru cerah itu. Aku juga terdiam. Mungkin ia kesal karena aku tetap memaksa untuk tidak bercerita apapun kepadanya. Mungkin begitu lebih baik. Dengan begitu ia akan menjauhiku, dan aku tak perlu khawatir akan sakit ini lagi.

"Kau tahu," suaranya membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku menatap wajahnya, dan ia tersenyum dengan lembut, dan tulus.

"Bahwa manusia harus tetap hidup, meskipun masalah terus datang. Meskipun rasa sakit terus menusuk. Karena untuk itulah manusia hidup. Untuk dengan tegak berdiri, dan menghalau semua rasa sakit itu."

Ia memegang tanganku, dan menatapku dengan pandangan tenang dan lembut.

"Oleh karena itu, tetaplah hidup dan bertahan, Venezuela. Meski kau tersiksa. Karena itulah tujuan hidupmu. Untuk bisa bertahan melewati cobaan. Yakinlah, Venezuela. Langit takkan selamanya mendung. Matahari pasti akan muncul, dan menerangi hidupmu. Jadi, jangan menangis, ya ?"

Dengan tangannya yang hangat, ia menghapus air mataku yang tanpa kusadari sudah mengalir kembali. Mendengar kata-katanya, aku tak mampu menahan tangis lagi. Aku kembali terisak, dan kali ini, England ada di dekatku. Ia merangkul tubuhku, dan aku terisak di dadanya, sementara tangannya membelai rambutku.

"Tenang saja. Pasti ada jalan keluar dari rasa sakit ini. Bertahanlah, terus bertahan. Dan melangkahlah maju perlahan. Sakit itu takkan selamanya hidup."

_Aku tak tahu harus berkata apa_

_Hanya satu kata yang muncul_

Aku tersenyum perlahan diantara isak tangisku. Dan kuyakin ia takkan melihatnya. Kubisikkan sebuah kata samar-samar.

"Terima kasih, England."

_"Terima kasih…"_

THE END

-OooOooO-

Fic ini hanya untuk melampiaskan kegalauan saya saja. Pasti minna-san sudah tahu saya galau karena apa. Oh ya, disini England dan Venezuela hanya teman, tenang saja. England hanya milik America, selamanya.

Akhir kata, saya tak bisa mengucapkan apa-apa selain…

R&R Please !


End file.
